


conflicts have arisen

by Seraph_Years



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I usually wouldn't make anything this short, Inspired by the bullet hell genre, Random & Short, School Project, Short One Shot, Surreal, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Summary: It's a micro-novel I wrote on the fly for a school project. 10 pages.





	conflicts have arisen

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a school project. Not actually published on March 4, 2016. It's VERY weird but slightly sensible.

conflicts have arisen.

  
written by whomever it may concern

chapter 1

  
all goes well there in “battery cell”, a flying landmass of epic proportions. there's barely any danger there, like a utopia of sorts. a band of friends called “guardians” are peacefully living in their home, the “confined theater” which is also the place where they’re forever tasked to guard. if there is even a small mishap, they will be sure to destroy the cause. blue, yellow, purple, green, red. those are the guardians. they're not human, that would break the purpose. (in fact, the question we ask here, “what are humans in this world”) they are really powerful fighter crafts that communicate to each other through voice boxes. there is no limit to their capabilities, knowing them they might as well rule the world. the “theater” is a standard cinema-type building that plays one movie and only one movie, the one that the “creator” chose himself. the guardians defend it because the whole world loves to see them go. the whole world loves to see it go. the whole world.... was attacked by “ruffians” in time period “201X ad” (around the time the 2010 cycle was ending). no space, just ruffians and their boss, “creation”. blue, purple and red take the lead, yellow and green stay behind and defend the theater. (they can handle the job, they’re “guardians”.)

it goes downhill fast

blue took the initiative to visit the first boss’ section “butterfly” otherwise known as the area of the first boss “corrosion”. little did that one know that there was a power there that drew every going guardian to its point. corrosion appeared before blue before announcing intentions to stop the guardians from going near the power. (blue, you must know that attempting to go near the source will result in the whole utopia thing being purified. do you want that? do you really? if so, know that cell battery won’t last long with our coexistence.)

  
BOSS 1: CORROSION

POWER LEVEL: 4500 UNITS

FRAMEWORK: 2 CURTAIN SHOOTERS AND 4 LASERS, ONE NONFUNCTONAL

WEIGHT OF CRAFT: 18,000

  
blue was truly amazed at the size of corrosion, as the machine that corrosion attached oneself to was the size of a fortress. blue dealt with the one carefully as corrosion swarmed the area with curtain fire that swept the whole entire arena. from a top-down perspective, looks interesting. along the way, corrosion fired laser and curtain shots that were dark in color, as if he was harnessing that “power” that oneself was talking about.

after blue did away with corrosion and destroyed its main frame, blue handed oneself to purple.

  
purple was tasked to go after a fleet of ruffians “homing pigeons”. they took up the space of a group of wallpapers. wallpapers of art that the creator likes. likes so much that the confined theater....

sorry about that.

BOSS 2: PIGEONHOLE

POWER LEVEL: 3000 UNITS

FRAMEWORK: 20,000 PIPES TO EXTRACT PIGEONS FROM, 6 CURTAIN SHOOTERS

WEIGHT OF CRAFT: 74,000

  
purple really did have a lot on one’s hands, as one was swarmed with thousands upon thousands of pigeons “smaller crafts, not the real birds”. purple made careful use of one’s focus system, to slow down, catch one’s breath and fire with all capacity. pigeonhole made careful use of the source as one attacked. once the holes were plugged in, pigeonhole blew oneself up and gave purple a momentum boost to navigate oneself closer to the source.....

  
as it gave off a power strong enough to shake a city and proudly proclaimed to be a messenger from oneself “think about where the confined theater came from”. of course, the source was still a mystery to uncover, but the way it shone in the darkness was enough to drive those near it to absurdity and....

it’s a feeling to uncover just going near it. if you can just stop yourself from turning away, you might be able to harness it in the right way. stop trying to go away. come closer to it. the guardians are doing it, why aren’t you?

we have them in massive bunches, the creator once told us. just imagine how great everything will be once we start the process of trying to integrate our wonderful project into cell battery and beyond. not even the guardians will be able to prevent themselves from being drawn to our project, it is that glamourous. the wallpapers are all there, waiting to be harnessed. 

red was already very close to the source, unbeknownst to one the other two were following red on one’s way to the mystery of the source.

  
along the way, they saw the one responsible for the ruffians, the one prejudiced against the source. (the guardians. they look for the source, they find me. what’s the matter? do you want to see cell battery get replaced by a being far more dynamic? it’s only the right thing for us to maintain, its suddenly our mission and we have been sent to retrieve it for some reason or another. we don’t question. we do. the order is, we do what the one high above tells us we have to do, and that is to retrieve the source and defend it from you. we don’t have a say as to what happens in this world, only the one on high does. if we don’t do this, cell battery will not be generous. let’s make sure we do this right and proper. let’s make waste of the machine in front of us. doing so will fulfill the one on high’s wishes. one said we must, we must. no question.)

BOSS 3: RAIZAN

POWER LEVEL: 89,000+ UNITS

FRAMEWORK: 8000 CURTAIN SHOOTERS, 41 LASERS, 5 PIGENHOLES, 6 MISSILE LAUNCHERS, 1 SOURCE MAIN, 27 INTERCHANGEABLE MORPHS, 18 AI SETUPS

WEIGHT: 198,000,000

  
raizan was truly a mess. the machine was complex, the designs were intricate, and it was truly the largest thing ever made by the ruffians. note how there’s this huge gap in-between raizan and the firing mechanics that wants to hold the source. raizan wants the source too.

the guardians fly backwards. raizan, a bit confused, gives chase. the guardians decide to spend their energy dodging raizan’s huge curtain fire, laser fire and pigeons, among other things. raizan was able to fire copies of corrosion and a smaller variation of pigeonhole that did not fire and pigeons. raizan continued to follow, give fire, and fly towards the guardians’ general direction.

  
only later on did he realize he was being hustled.

  
raizan flew into the thing that needed the source, the one on high’s treasure. (the wallpapers. the one told us to go here for raizan.)

raizan tried one’s hardest to supercharge one’s laser shots, but the treasure’s influence weakened him, but strengthened the guardians. a lot. to the point where the guardians found it easy to demolish raizan’s intricate setup. raizan was infuriated by this, so one tried trickier methods to try and defeat all three guardians....

but the hustle was done. raizan was already done for. the wreckage fell into the sea of [redacted] but managed to blow up on time.

the guardians knew where to go next with this.

  
they went up far into the air and suddenly found themselves surrounded by [redacted] as they were transported into a room filled with wires that all lead to one surrounding entity. once the guardians went towards the source, they were suddenly surrounded by a force that only we can tell you about.

  
Meet Project Dark Diamond. We specialize in p̶̡̬̪͍̈̊͐̌ȓ̶̩͌̾o̷͖̳̹̊͠t̴̰̟̃ȅ̵̞̻c̵̩̓̚͠t̸̼̾̇i̵͓͐͂n̴̙̤̻͂̀̾͜g̶͙̉ͅ ̶̮̦̦̮̈̒͐̊t̶̗̺̂ḩ̷̖̦̠͆̈́e̷̤̅̓̕ ̴̞̹̿̋̅̎ģ̷̝̫̪̍̈́͐o̵͈̻̹̳͊̈́͝o̵̠̞̩̠͊̿̈́͝d̷̟͕̊̊̈́̌n̴͉͉̟͕̆͘e̷̯̬̙̳͂̐̈́s̴͚͔̤̽̓̈́s̷͕̼͓̊ ̷͈͑̑ț̴̢̢͈̕h̶̲͐͠a̷̡̫͕͎͌̔t̵̡̗͈̄̄̀͠ ̷̺̃̒m̴̝̉͐ë̶͖̯́̌̉r̵̜̯͐͂̌̚ė̵͈̫̹͒͝ ̵̪̿n̷͚̥̆̇ŏ̸̬̟͋̽͂ͅͅr̴̡̘̺͔̄̓̊m̶͍͙̳̃̈́̇a̸̢͋ĺ̶͓͉͓̓ş̷̮̙͆͛̆̀ ̴̛͜c̵̗̖̖̪̃̚ą̷͎͆n̵͉̱͔̐̇n̴̺̤̻̔̂o̸̡̪̻ͅṯ̸̢͖̩͑̉ ̸̫̑̓ḃ̴̠̳e̵̝̋̐͌ ̶̛͈̬̹̳̎͗a̴͖͋̏̕b̴̻͑͛̕̕l̶̠̅e̷̱̞̔ ̸͇͐̂͗t̴̙̙͙͖̔͐̉o̷͕͌̍̊̃ ̴͔̎ͅe̶̥͇̦̻͑m̴̟̹̒̋̕b̷͖̈̋r̴̫̟̃ä̷̙͓͓̊̉̚ͅc̶̝͒͒e̶͎̋̌̏͗ ̶̻̓̏̿͠b̴̡̻̦̮̋̑y̴̨͙͒͠ ̸͕̺̈̅̽t̵͖̘͆̎ͅh̴̝̺͖̓͝e̶̤̼͇̫̿͑̈̀m̴̛̜͗́̀ş̷̥̗͙̓̏͂͝ê̸̼̗͑l̶̢̺̫̖̾̊v̸̗͖̲̬͐e̵̢̹̗͊͑s̶͔̼̅͗̎͊.̷͚̝̌͐͌̽ ̴̨̖̐Ṭ̴̨͔͂ḧ̷͎̳͇͈́̆̈́̽e̵̻͎͒̈̈́ ̵͚̆̌̕s̷͎̠͛͂̑̆͜o̶̮̫̓̈́̓u̶̟̓ŗ̵̭̈͝͝c̵̰̄̍͒̚e̵͉̮ ̷̢̮͚m̴̮͖͓̐̚u̶̻̩̿s̴̡̛̝̼̀̓ţ̴͈͓̆͐̍̅ͅ ̵̥̇̊͠b̷̡̏̒e̷̛̱̝̯ͅ ̸͕͎̮̲̓̈̚ṕ̶̜͖̮̭͐̓͝r̷̪̻̼̿o̸̟̞̐̌͝t̷̲̘̱́͝ẹ̸̩̋̌c̴̹̟̒t̶̨̙̀̒̃̏ë̵̱̜̗́͐̉́d̶͔͇͒͆ ̸̧͈̼̤̈́́͒a̷̳͖͕̾̇͜t̸͍̬̔̈̈ ̴̛̫̻̼͖̏͘a̴̕̚ͅḻ̶̯̋̄͜l̶̨̞̻̘̎ ̷̧̼̈̆̓̿c̷̦̈o̸̭̺͌͆s̴̖̹͔̍t̷̨̗̪̞̃s̷̛͖̀ ̴͔̲̓̋̒̂b̸͙͗̃̌̔ÿ̶̮͍̝̙͐̚ ̸͕̦̞̲̈́t̴̢̢͝͝h̵̢͉̘̳̔͋ḛ̴͇͇̟̽͊ ̶̧̰̃̉o̶͚̊̂̈n̵͓͕̄͌̈ẹ̸͌̇͗̂s̸͈̜̰͗ ̸̨̨̻͊̾ͅt̶̜͈̠̳̍ḧ̵̡͍̻́a̴̢̰̦͌̆̃̇t̴̥̺̎ ̶͙͝͝c̵̨͎͗ĥ̸̹͚o̸̱̿͑̐ͅo̸̱̜̟̰͐s̴̖͓̲̏̓̅̅e̶̳̣̹̳̍̀͠ ̷̛̩̠̥͌͛t̶̲͗̈́ô̴̭̇͌͘ ̸̘͈̼̬̚m̴̫̙̊̓̐̚å̵̝̮̐̔̂ï̸̩̥̺̣̍̓̀ṋ̸̨̌̍ẗ̸̲́ã̸͇͒̋i̵̪̼̟̻̔̑͠n̸͈̺̜̏́ ̷̤i̴̳̗͖͋ͅṭ̶̰̍̆̀ ̵̻͕̄̉͗ä̵̯͠n̸͚̝͚̰̊͒d̸̮̗͙͗̔͒ ̵͔̀̇̽̓k̴͔͎̓e̸̡͔͈̮̿̋̋e̵̛̘̭̜̘͝p̸̖̯̠͙͊ ̸̙̱̃u̵̗͑̋p̵͈͍̏ ̷̛̱͕̫̄̓̐ţ̷̻͚̭̄͒̽h̴͈̽ë̸̪͕́̆ ̷̘͆͒p̸͔̊̈̕͝ͅā̸̝͚͘͝c̶̜͖̱͌̾̔͗e̷̮̞͒͝.̵̲̐̊͐

If you so choose to follow the path of the Dark Diamond, do so.

the guardians chose to do so, and what they saw was extraordinary. 

the confined theater changed. 

the one’s treasure was revealed to be his own personal art collection from off of the modern connection, the “Folder of Surprise”.

the dark diamond was not actually dark.

the wire area changed. there is now sunlight, animals running about on the grass, and scenery resembling a glass room. the sky was clear, the sun was out, and there was nothing to prevent the evening from returning. there were abstract shapes running about, birds “real ones” flying about, and the animals were at play. no conflicts have arisen. no burden, no pain. all of the wild ones were at mercy at the hands of the benevolent one. 

the art suddenly runs about.

there were many animals walking to and there. the vast majority were engaged in precious activities “not what you think” and the color changed. red, to blue, to yellow, to purple, to white, to black, to clear, to glass. now there was nothing except what was already there. the guardians’ minds were cleared, allowing them to feel.

once the guardians were purified, the cell battery was charged, purified, and returned to unity with the one on high.

[published on march 4, 2016]

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to wash your hands


End file.
